Jurassic Park vs the Autobots
by Prime627
Summary: When they asked him for help, he was eager. When they said it was complicated, he waved it off. When they said it was strange, he shrugged his shoulders. When they explained dinosaurs were involved...well, he brought in the Dinobots.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't apologize well. I feel guilty, then I stress out about it for a couple hours, and then I move on and attempt at making things right. So, here is my apologizing to a guest and fueling my own passion for dinosaurs and Cybertronians.**

When they asked him for help, he was eager. When they said it was complicated, he waved it off. When they said it was strange, he shrugged his shoulders. When they explained dinosaurs were involved...well, he brought in the Dinobots.

Optimus Prime had been through the Pit and back. He was not about to let little lizards dominate him. But, he had seen their past mistakes (three in fact) and he was determined not to let them continue on making the _same_ mistake. That was where the Dinobots stepped in. They kept their own "species" behaving: Grimlock with the Tyrannosaurus rexes, Slug with the Triceratops herd, Scorn with the Spinosaurus herds, Strafe in the Aviary with the other Pteranodons and other flying reptiles. But Grimlock was Optimus' mount and covered a lot of distance, allowing Optimus to both serve as tour guide and grounds keeper.

Right at this moment, Optimus was saddling Grimlock. The Dinobot hated the leather padding between him and Optimus, and the Prime preferred riding with armor pressed against armor, but it also gave him sores the size of Dinobots. He pulled the Dinobot's helm down, and Grimlock opened his mouth. The Prime pushed a bit far back into the other mech's mouth, jerking on the reigns when Grimlock snapped his jaws shut. "Open," he said, and Grimlock did.

"How do you get him to behave like that?" A human had walked up behind him. Optimus recognized her as the director of the park.

"He and I have a strained relationship only rider and mount will understand, but we have a lot of respect for each other. He wants to refuel and run, I want to refuel and observe. We can accomplish the same things together. We are better as allies than as enemies." Optimus swatted Grimlock's cheek when the mech pressed his face into his chest. "Behave," he growled. Grimlock tossed his helm, feining offended.

The human gave a small toss of her hair (which was short and blond) and she looked at him with piercing eyes that made him wonder if Mearing and her were somehow related by blood. "Can he breed?"

"Of course he can," he grumbled, pulling the reigns down. He put his pede in the stirrup and swung his other leg over, settling in the saddle.

"I was wondering if he would like to sire a few hybrids to bring in more visitors. We are showing the same boring things and people aren't as interested. I say we amp up the entertainment."

Optimus' optics narrowed at her. She was as aggressive with change as Mearing had been, and had a killer poker face. He shrugged. "If the hybrids get out of control, do not come wailing to me."

"Oh, there will be no wailing on my part, Optimus Prime." She tossed a lazy salute and she walked away.

Optimus dug his heels into Grimlock's sides, spurring him forward. "Do not get any ideas," he hissed as he urged the mount into a run. The Dinobot roared, attracting the attention of the few humans that were going around in the hamster balls to view the dinosaurs on a much more personal level. They stared in awe at Grimlock, and the stupid Dinobot ate it up. "Concentrate," he growled into the bot's audio, tapping the flat part of his blade on the mech's rump. He snorted steam and left the humans-in-hamster-balls behind.

They entered Susanne's territory within moments. Grimlock slowed, tossing his helm and making the Prime curse quietly. The Dinobot adored Susanne beyond words or grunts that the Dino often uttered. Susanne was smaller than Grimlock, but had a massive attitude that Optimus was grateful Grimlock didn't have. He heard the humans' happy chatter and when he saw how dusty the female Tyrannosaurs rex was, he dismounted and grabbed Susanne by her jaw, keeping her from biting him. He rubbed her hide, loving the bright purple and red streaks down her sides. They were bright to attract a mate, and Grimlock was immediately interested. Optimus kept him at arm's length from her, growling a warning as he released Susanne. She snapped at Grimlock, but stayed by Optimus. He rubbed her head, pushing it away from his own. The humans approached cautiously, but not with as much caution as they should display due to Optimus' presence. He bared his denta at Grimlock, who was showing off for both audiences.

He nodded at the humans and pointed them in the direction of the Spinosaurus territory. He had to be sure Scorn was still King of that herd, so he spurred Grimlock.

Scorn was nuzzling the few females they had: Zoe, Spinner, and Sundance. The one male, a bigger male than Zoe, who was remarkable, was ignored. Scorn had no patience with Zed, but the humans loved Zed over Scorn due to Zed's public feeding of sharks in a deep pool humans could watch from above the surface or below. They loved the frenzied actions of the sharks as they realized they were dead, and Zed _always_ made sure blood was spilt. Optimus ran by Zed on Grimlock, provoking the beasts to run as well. The humans tried to keep up, but they were completely left behind.

Grimlock panted and Optimus slowed him down, rubbing the beast's neck in a fond way. The beast turned his helm to blink one massive orb at the mech on his shoulders and he lowered his helm, his body following. Optimus dismounted before he could be caught under the happy Dino. He let Optimus rub his heated armor cool, his tail wagging much like a dog's when the Prime rubbed his belly. One leg kicked a rhythm when the Prime discovered a particularily itchy spot. The humans gathered around, enjoying the sight of a fierce Grimlock purring and woofing in pleasure. Optimus stood up and watched the Dinobot get back onto his pedes, tickling his jaw and wiping the oral lubricant off his chest with a leaf he simply disgarded after use. Then he stroked under the mech's chin, making Grimlock stand on one leg, arch his back, and curl his tail while his red optics rolled back into his helm. When Optimus' servo was gone, so was Grimlock's posture. They were replaced by clapping from the humans and cheers.

Grimlock had been trained to do many things, and the bow he tossed was one of them. That made the humans extremely pleased and that meant tips, tips that would get Optimus' boss off his spinal strut. He waved the humans back, then cued for Grimlock to squat. He mounted, cued for the humans to follow, and he led them to the Aviary where the humans climbed out of the hamster balls to observe the aerial show Strafe and his mate would perform with the now-hatched clutch of eggs the boss let them adopt.

The boss had told him thousands of times that making the eggs in test tubes and later cylindar fish bowls was expensive, but she had yet to change the method of operation. She had requested his permission to breed the dinosaurs, and he always refused, telling her _not yet_. She would get huffy and throw the whole _what do you know, you blew up your own planet_ in his face. But he refused to budge.

Grimlock was exhausted. Optimus decided to loop around the other side of the park to get back to Grimlock's territory. He watched the Liopleurodon (nicknamed Jumper) jump out of the water in his lake to latch onto the Great White dangling sixty feet out of the water. That was a mere hop for the water beast, but it still amazed the humans. Their cheers and the excited squeals from the women in the splash zone followed Optimus back to Grimlock's forest.

Once there, Optimus unbuckled the saddle and let Grimlock shake the leather padding off his back. Then he opened his mouth to let the Prime take the bit out of his mouth. The mech snorted steam and walked back to his cave, laying down and huffing. Optimus stroked the mech's nose, making his mount roll over and display his belly. The Prime patted it, then went out on his own to greet the humans coming in.

The boss was right. Fewer and fewer people were coming in. Perhaps, to get the woman off his back, he would allow the dinosaurs to breed, but would the intelligent beasts be allowed privacy to do so? He thought not. Seeing a male mount a female for fifteen minutes could be turned to equal a dollar per minute of sex. He growled lowly, earning an excited shout from a male child. He knelt and gave him a free hat with the words _Jurassic World_ stitched above the insignia of the park. The child's creators made happy noises and someone touched his digits before they got too far out of reach.

After he greeted enough, he went in search of the boss, giving her a low greeting and a huff of steam from his nostrils. "I will allow breeding in this park," he said softly.

She held a clipboard, but then she tossed it up within reach, which meant that it came up to his knee strut and he had to work to catch it before something _"terrible"_ happened and it struck her in the head. He scanned it over and frowned.

"I have a few hybrids I want bred. You can do that, can't you?"

He reluctantly nodded and walked away.

"If," she said before he was too far away, "if you can make those hybrids, I will give you a raise."

"Your earthly money can buy me nothing," he growled. "Give it to a scientist."

"Perhaps it will buy food for the hybrids," she sang and she walked away, shutting the door to the lab.

Optimus bared his denta, then walked to his mount. He perked up as soon as he saw Optimus and he got to his feet, nuzzling the mech in a greeting. Apparently he was ready to run again. Optimus patted his cheek.

"Are you ready to become a sire?"

Grimlock roared, spitting fire.

Optimus took that as an affirmative response.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't want to let Grimlock mount Susanne, but he had no choice. He had avoided the boss and making Grimlock a sire for days now, and the boss was getting furious. She cut off Grimlock's regular feeding of Energon as payback, which wouldn't have bothered Optimus if she had done that to him, but Grimlock needed a regular feeding. And Optimus wasn't about to let his mount go weak.

He shook a pouch of Energon cubes in front of Grimlock's face. A camera mounted on Grimlock's cave turned in interest, and he knew the boss was seeing every second. "Come on, Grimlock. Get up."

Grimlock snorted. He was too weak and tired due to having refueled days ago. One more missed feeding and there would be permanent consequences. The fact that the boss would happily starve his mount should have set up a few alarms and red flags, but Optimus was a little bit concerned at the moment with the possibility of his mount dropping to his knees, shattering his arms, and unable to get up.

Optimus grabbed the horns on his mount's helm and he pulled up, coaxing the mech to look up. Then he pushed on his chin, his chest, and finally steadying him with a touch on his knee. Grimlock wobbled, but shook himself off and roared.

Optimus prided himself in having a good arm. He threw the Energon cubes up within reach, walking a little bit out each time. Grimlock opened his mouth and snatched the cubes out of the air. When enough had gotten into his system, he started jumping for the cubes when they got to the highest point.

He eyed Optimus. He could see one more, but it was different. It was sweet Energon, a special treat. He waited for a cue from Optimus, eager to get the treat. He sighed through his nostrils when Optimus shook the saddle. He squated, waiting for the saddle. It was buckled into place, the bit was pushed to the back of his mouth, and then the cube was in his glossa. He swallowed it while Optimus mounted.

The boss was already waiting for them, standing beside a tethered Susanne. Somehow, the humans had coaxed a harness onto her, but it was too tight. Blood was dripping down her face from wounds Optimus couldn't see. Yet. Optimus dismounted and soothed her when she flinched. They had blinded her. He growled lowly at her mauled eyes and he turned to look at the boss, who shrugged.

"She was getting old anyway."

He bared his denta. Susanne had been hatched in his servos two years ago. He rubbed a servo down her body, rubbing and patting while he whistled for Grimlock. The Dinobot's helm jerked up and he looked at Optimus quizzically. The cue Optimus was giving him wasn't familiar, but he padded slowly to Optimus' side.

The Prime had been involved with breeding animals before. He walked under Grimlock, patting and rubbing his chest down to his belly. Grimlock shifted slightly and his spike dropped down. Optimus glared at the humans watching. "Did you bring a bucket of water?"

They set it down in front of him. It was a tiny beach bucket some children might bring to build sand castles. While to humans, it was a lot of water, Optimus looked at them as if they were joking. But he poured the water over Grimlock's spike and he rubbed it clean. The ridged length hardened in his servo. He led Grimlock over to Susanne, who was trembling in fear. He held her face while Grimlock mounted her and he let her press her face into his chest. He rubbed her shoulder instead, whispering encouragement in her ear. When Grimlock tried to pull out, Optimus walked around behind him and pushed in back inside to make sure all the coding was trickling into Susanne. Then he waved Grimlock away, touching the puffy red opening Grimlock somehow had pushed in to.

"Satisfied?"

"For today," she said. Then to her men, she said, "Get this pathetic thing in a cage. We don't want the humans to see her and worry."

While Susanne was led away with cattle prods and sticks smacking into her heels and sensitive belly, another man stuck a stake into the ground and nailed a sign to it that read:

 _Sorry! I'm feeling a little sick. I'll be back later, though!_ There was a happy smiling dinosaur waving at the reader. That dinosaur had eyes. The one that was "feeling a little sick" would no longer see again. He slapped Grimlock's cheek as he mounted, growling into his audio. "Disgusting," he snarled.

Grimlock wasn't as dumb as everyone thought. He looked at the sign and the man putting it up and roared. Waste products sprayed the man down and Optimus couldn't hide his grin. He patted Grimlock's neck fondly, then spurred him towards the Velociraptor territory.

Optimus had discovered a Dinobot that resembled the Velociraptor, a female he called Razorclaw. He wanted to see if the humans had tortured her as well. When Optimus saw the pack run by, he noted Razorclaw running ahead, leaving the Alpha male in the dust as usual. He nodded in satisfaction, deciding to indulge Grimlock and reward him for bowling the man over with waste. He gave Grimlock the reigns.

The Dinobot tore out of his hiding spot, tearing up the grass. He roared. Razorclaw didn't glance behind her because she never did, but she made a sound that Grimlock responded to by running faster. He would never be as fast as Razorclaw, but he came extremely close. If he was cruel and if Optimus wasn't prone to punishing him for destroying things, he would have bit off her tail, but he gave the tip a fond nip that was gentle to him. Razorclaw turned on a dime and jumped on Grimlock's shoulder, stopping as she turned an intelligent eye to study Optimus. She hadn't expected a rider. So she dropped and led the pack towards their usual feeding grounds.

Grimlock slowed, panting softly as he tossed his helm again. He was entertaining himself by rubbing against a tree when the human visitors rolled up in their hamster balls. Optimus jiggled the reigns and Grimlock shook off, bark flying everywhere as he then trotted off towards Jumper's lake.

Optimus dismounted, looking out over the water. A show wasn't happening. Where was Jumper? He watched Grimlock slowly walk into the water, pretending to drink and then toss his helm, spraying Optimus in the warm water. Optimus splashed him back absently, waiting for Jumper to decide two Cybertronians looked much like a Great White. When Jumper didn't come, Optimus slowly waded in. He hadn't seen Jumper in a while. He was getting...rather lonely.

He pinged and whistled, but Jumper was nowhere to be found. But just as Optimus was turning around to walk back to Grimlock, Jumper bellyflopped on top of him.

Optimus had been crushed under Megatron, under Unicron, under his twelve other siblings, but Jumper was different. He was slippery, organic, and he was heartless in most cases. The nuzzle Optimus earned proved to be heartwarming. He pushed Jumper away (or, more like Jumper moved away) to get up. He dusted himself off and watched Jumper before they both went their separate ways.

Grimlock was staring at something in the distance, but when Optimus flicked water at him, he turned his attention back and flashed an award-winning I'll-eat-your-spark grin. But it was all play. He licked Optimus' cheek and let the Prime mount him. Then he walked away with Optimus seated comfortably on his shoulders.

A herd of Seismosaurs walked by and Optimus jiggled the reigns again, urging Grimlock into a trot. Sludge couldn't be too far behind. And there he was.

Sludge was grooming a female, nuzzling the Apatosaurus and sighing through the nostrils on his forehead between his optics. Optimus always thought that was a funny place to have nostrils, and Slag always thought the same about Optimus' nostrils. When Sludge saw them coming close, he made an odd sound, an invitation.

The other Apatosaurs shifted when they saw Grimlock. They didn't like him, didn't trust him. A Tyrannosaur was _not_ a friend. And they had young with them, which bleated and wound themselves together in knots of necks and tails.

Sludge pressed his helm into Grimlock's chest, who responded by licking the long neck connected to the tiny helm nuzzling him. Then Grimlock trotted away when Optimus shook the reigns again. He dismounted when he saw the boss waiting for him.

"Susanne is fat."

He rolled his optics and dismounted. "She is carrying Grimlock's massive eggs. Of course she looks fat."

She raised an eyebrow. "It's that fast?"

"By this time tomorrow, you will have your hybrids." He took Grimlock's reigns into his servos and he jerked on them. Grimlock let him, tossing his helm up and doing a funny dance at his side. Then he walked by the boss. "Oh, and I request Energon to be given to Grimlock again. He needs a _regular_ feeding. I kind of like my mount."

"Consider it done."

He turned around. "I will consider it done when I see Grimlock is no longer starving."

Standing up to a Prime was stupid. Standing up to a Prime when you knew you were wrong was stupider. And standing up to a Prime while knowing you were wrong and pretending to be offended was idiotic, but that's what she did.

"I don't know what you mean," she said, and she turned around to walk back to the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

He looked down at the eggs Grimlock sired. Susanne was laying on her side, shaking and shivering while Grimlock nuzzled her a little. Optimus helped her up, then tied her harness to a lead rope. He tied that to the saddle, then mounted Grimlock. The two beasts padded silently away from the two eggs. Optimus couldn't wrap his arms around either of them, which showed him how big the hybrids were going to be. Suddenly he wondered if he shouldn't have shoved the boss up Susanne's opening and told _her_ to sire a hybrid. But then he would have lost his "job" and the Park would have been slaughtered. Agan. And if the park went down after he left, _thousands_ of human lives were gone, because of him.

He couldn't have that.

When he arrived in Susanne's territory, he dismounted and untied the lead. He wanted her to be free like she was, but with her disability, she would be easy prey...so he laid her down in the dirt, patting her side as he cut the harness off her face. He rubbed an ointment he always carried in a tan bottle on the wounds and watched her rise again, which always impressed him.

Grimlock was pacing, never getting distracted and never running off to hunt squirrels. Optimus snapped his digits and mounted Grimlock. He went about his rounds, greeting Jumper and even sticking around for the show. This time, a blue whale born in a test tube was swaying back and forth from the crane that usually held Great Whites. It was ninety feet in the air. Jumper didn't have to work very hard, being eighty-two feet long. He was still growing, still maturing. He was only a few years old and he would be ready to produce young, should the boss ever come after poor Jumper with Seashell, another femme Optimus found in his travels around the world to visit with the Autobots. But Seashell was small, sixty-four feet long, and could be considered a snack for Jumper.

Optimus let Grimlock dance in place before he shook the reigns. Grimlock wanted to see something, and he wasn't going to let Optimus in on the plan. The Prime was ready for a leisurely walk around the park. He even stretched out and relaxed against the back of Grimlock's neck, closing his optics.

The sound of bleating made his optics open. Slug was running between Grimlock's legs in greeting, making the Dinobot growl and stomp his pedes every so often. The rest of Slug's herd stared with wide eyes.

Optimus patted his mount's helm as he murmured. He shook the reigns, leading him back to Grimlock's cave. He let Grimlock lay down, then he drug out a tub. He filled it with water, put a few drops of soap in, and then dropped a rag in. Grimlock was watching. He bathed his mount from helm to claws, then he coaxed Grimlock's mouth open. He had a special brush for his sharp denta, a brush Grimlock liked to chew on. But this time, Grimlock let the Prime climb into his mouth and brush at the back teeth.

"Sir?"

Grimlock's jaws snapped shut at the human's voice and Optimus was trapped in Grimlock's mouth, his legs dangling out. The teeth of his mount weren't hurting him (he was actually holding him pretty delicately), but it was uncomfortable. So he grabbed onto the Dino's glossa and pinched.

Grimlock spat him out. Optimus shook himself off, oral lubricant flying everywhere and he grabbed the rag that floated in the tub and used that to wash the rest off. "Yes?"

The human couldn't stop the amused smile from forming. "The boss wants to see you," he said.

"Ah, yes...who else does she want Grimlock to spike?"

"It's about Grimlock's offspring."

"What about them?"

"They've hatched."

 **ooo**

 _She climbed out of her egg first, imprinting on the mech cradling her egg and, therefore, her. She landed sloppily on his servo, squeaking and growling as the remnants of her egg clung to her. They were picked off her, and she was cradled, a thumb stroking her head. She was massive for a baby, with claws to match her size. She was her carrier, alright: purple and red streaks down her side, a rather T-rex-like head, but she was also a Cybertronian. She had tough skin that was pale grey like metal and red eyes from her sire. She was a fighter from the beginning, growling and snapping at the Prime she imprinted on as Mommy._

 _Her brother was weaker, not as lively, and laid limp for several moments before he struggled to his feet. He was all carrier, all Susanne. The only thing he earned from his sire, to showcase what his sire had done, was a silver-tipped tail._

 _They ate deer carcasses. Five of them, bones and antlers. Then Sue (a suiting name) and Sam (the masculine equivalent) nuzzled up to Optimus, their mommy in their eyes._

 _But Sue had a spark of Grimlock and Susanne's attitude, and that was fueled when the boss came in and separated them, putting tracers roughly into their sides. Sue watched the humans, then looked over at Mommy._

 _He was walking away, holding Grimlock's reigns. She growled and learned to hate the humans, learned to hate her mommy, and she learned to hate her whimpering and whining brother._

 _He would die first._


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus didn't often sleep with Grimlock. He had a place to stay in a building all the way across the park, but he preferred to ride Grimlock over rather than navigate over humans and the few dinosaurs that ran by, chirping and grunting.

So he was sleeping against Grimlock's side when things...changed. He woke up to the sound of branches breaking. He cracked open an optic, then jumped up.

Sludge was whimpering, his helm down (it was never down!) and his tail dragging across the forest floor. His blue optics looked up at Optimus and he lowered his gaze in...shame...

He was covered in blood. Blood spatters, blood pede-prints, blood was around his mouth, blood was staining his stubby claws...

Optimus lifted his helm and shook it in his servos. "What happened?"

He bleated. He was shaking, but not in fear of Optimus. When the Prime released him, Sludge hurried off to stand by Grimlock, who growled lowly and cleaned the other Dinobot up.

Optimus saddled Grimlock and bridled him, then he slipped a harness over his helm. "Stay."

Sludge wasn't the brightest, but he understood little words. _Stay_ happened to be in his vocabulary.

Grimlock brought Optimus to Sludge's territory within moments. But there just wasn't much to see besides the bodies of test-tube-born Apatosaurs. Something had all killed them.

Optimus stuck a sign into the ground, Grimlock grinning at the apology of sick dinosaurs. Then they ran off to find the boss.

When they told her, she kept her poker face, but her aides paled.

One of them spoke up. "Sue escaped."

"What about her brother?" Optimus didn't dismount. If Sue was out, he had to get the Dinobots together.

"She ate him."

His optics widened and he looked at the boss, baring his denta. "I suppose...it is my fault?"

She gave him a small nod. "Round up the Dinobots and take care of Sue, but do not kill her."

"She has just killed her brother, just killed a herd of sixty-nine foot dinosaurs, and you want me to not harm her?" Optimus growled and jerked on the reigns. Grimlock roared in her face. She barely moved. "I will do what needs to be done."

 **ooo**

Optimus hesitated when he saw Seashell walking out of Jumper's lake. Her optics were dim and the last pieces of her alt-form clicked into her bipedal form. "How is he?"

"In shock," she burbled. She had a strange voice, as if whenever she spoke, she was still underwater. Optimus wondered if her vocalizer was clogged.

"Sue got out."

"I am aware. She is calling every dinosaur to her aid."

Grimlock danced, snorting and shaking his helm.

She watched him, then blinked softly at Optimus. "She is...unfeeling."

Optimus patted Grimlock's neck, soothing him for a short while. Then he looked at Seashell. "We need to stop her."

"She will be unlike anything you have battled before. The dinosaurs are on her side, but the Dinobots are on yours." She touched Grimlock's chest, then nodded. "I will remain here with Jumper."

He grabbed her servo and watched her. "Please...be safe."

She nodded. "Go and get your Dinobots. You are going to need them."

Optimus watched her while she dove back into the water, then he jerked on the reigns and spurred Grimlock in the direction of Razorclaw.

When they arrived, the femme was standing alone, looking around as if she lost something. Grimlock snapped her out of her daze and she hopped up the larger mech to settle in the saddle in front of Optimus as a femme.

"My pack just left. Just...up and left. Didn't even listen to me." She shook her helm. "What is happening?"

"Grimlock sired a hybrid and now she is running around, killing for sport. She was bred to be better than her carrier, and she is. She is getting to the point where I doubt Grimlock could even stop her."

Razorclaw shuddered against him, shaking her helm sadly. "She cannot be allowed to live much longer."

Optimus nodded once in agreement, then spurred Grimlock. The mech under them charged forward and tore down trees to get to Slag.

But they were too late. Slag laid on his belly, sighing in a soft, sad way. His herd was dead. Optimus dismounted and curled his digits into fists.

"There must be some sort of pattern. She killed Sludge's herd, and now she killed Slag's, but you said that your pack left you?"

Razorclaw nodded. "Like something more dominant than me called them."

That would be a problem. Razorclaw was extremely dominant for a Cybertronian. If something out-dominated her, it meant it was huge.

Optimus cursed and mounted Grimlock again, spurring him to the lab.

The boss was standing outside.

"We have to shut down the park."

"That's a friendly greeting."

"Lives are in danger."

"Lives are in danger the moment they walk through those gates."

He snarled and let Grimlock dance under him. Razorclaw hissed at the boss. "You do not understand. Something big is coming, something that will put you out of business. This is not a rouge Tyrannosaur, or a Spinosaurus. This is something bigger that those two combined, and it has Cybertronian CNA. Do you know how dangerous that can become?"

He stared at the boss as she yawned and waved him off. "Everything is fine. Just go back to work before I fire you."

"Do it," he growled. "Do it and your whole world will burn. You are making the same mistakes as the last people trying to control dinosaurs. You do not comprehend that they are more than overgrown lizards." He bared his denta. "Back before your scum ever walked on the earth, they were the top beasts, and they earned that place for a reason."

He sat back straight in the saddle and spurred Grimlock towards the Aviary. He hoped Strafe's gang was okay. Weren't their diets restricted to fish and small mammals?


	5. Chapter 5

Strafe was hysterical. The Aviary was destroyed and it was only Strafe left to squirm and wail with loss. Grimlock carried the little mech around on his helm. Strafe was limp, sighing and huffing at Optimus. The Prime patted his helm, then led the Dinobots back to Grimlock's cave.

Sue was out there, gathering predators to do...what?

Sludge and Slag were laying together, nuzzling gently. Strafe shrieked and flapped his wings, looking a little better after being reunited with the other Dinobots. Grimlock shook himself off. Seashell leaned against the side of the cave mouth, watching Optimus pace.

"She is gathering predators," he said. He looked at them. "Why?"

Razorclaw scratched under her chin, her red optics closing slowly. "She's building a pack."

"Why?"

"Because..." She frowned.

Seashell jumped in. "Tyrannosaurs aren't 'pack' animals."

Razorclaw hissed at the larger femme. "Alright, so it was a stupid idea."

Optimus shook his helm. "No, no it looks like she _is_ building a pack! She is Cybertronian, a Dinobot. Dinobots like being with other Dinobots, no matter the species. I mean, look at your pack."

Seashell looked around, nodding. "Alright...how do we knock out the Alpha?"

"Sue will be very territorial, taking out anything in her way to building her pack." Optimus stopped. "The humans. The humans are in her territory."

"What's her territory?" Seashell tipped her helm.

"The park."

Grimlock roared in response to a louder roar in the distance. Then the humans started screaming.

It had begun.

 **ooo**

 _Sue ran, killing the humans as she went, tearing up buildings and trees that didn't belong. Above her flew the fliers, and below her, the runners. She roared again, Daddy roaring back._

 _ **Stop this!**_

Never _, she roared and she snatched a child off the ground, flicking it up into the air with a toss of her helm...and then Strafe was there, plucking it out of the air and dropping it into Mommy's possession. She growled at Mommy, lowering her helm to bring her horns to bear._

 _It ended now_.

 **ooo**

Optimus grunted when she slammed into him. He dropped the child into Razorclaw's claws and he grasped Sue's horns with two servos, keeping her teeth away from everything vulnerable, which was everything in her reach. He threw her aside, then took off running. He was no match for Sue, couldn't run faster than she, but he also had a plan.

Sue gave chase. He had triggered her predatory response. She didn't even stop when he started floundering in a lake. A red lake. A large, red, deep lake.

Optimus struggled to move, begging Jumper to come out. He pinged and whistled his distress.

Grimlock was coming to him, roaring at his daughter and glaring at her as he tried to get into the water, but he was out-dominated by Jumper. By law of nature, he couldn't invade. He was not invited.

Optimus, however, was invited since day one.

Jumper turned in the water to watch him, slowly paddling to meet him. But something else was floundering in the water, something he didn't invite. It was prey. It could fit in his mouth. So he went to it, snapping at its legs.

Sue roared in pain as Jumper drug her to the back of the lake, where it was deepest. Her eyes watched Optimus mount Grimlock, she whined and pleaded with her sire and Mommy. But before either of them could move to her rescue, Jumper pulled her under the water and the lake turned redder.

Optimus panted softly, feeling bad for Sue. But he had a bigger monster to meet with. He flicked the reigns.

The boss was furious with him. "You allowed Jumper to _eat_ Sue? What is your _problem_?"

Optimus stared at her, patting Grimlock's neck. His gaze dropped.

"I hope you're upset! That was the _star attraction_!"

He spurred Grimlock and the mech under him snapped the human female up in his jaws. He didn't swallow, but he made a chewing motion he wasn't used to. Then he swished her around as if Optimus had given him mouth wash. He spat her back out and watched her gag and choke on oral lubricant.

"I quit," Optimus said. He pulled back on the reigns. "The Dinobots all quit, and we're taking Jumper with us."

"You can't _quit_!"

The Prime raised an optic ridge and spurred Grimlock to run. Razorclaw ran after them, bringing Sludge and Slag and Strafe. Seashell had Jumper in a tank, tranquilized. She was cooing and purring to the sleeping titan, then she hooked the strongest Dinobots up to pull it along.


	6. Chapter 6

No more humans mixing with dinosaurs.

After Optimus left Jurassic World behind, he returned years later with Seashell, Jumper, Grimlock, Razorclaw, and the others. The dinosaurs were still there. When they arrived, Susanne was the first to greet them, roaring and rumbling in an affectionate and loving way while she nuzzled Optimus.

Razorclaw located her pack nearly instantly, nuzzling her Alpha male.

Optimus drained Jumper's lake, cleaned everything out, then refilled it. He left Jumper sedated in his tank until the water beast demanded to be released. The food-crane was taken down and he fed Jumper by servo, feeding him the sharks he managed to catch with Grimlock's help.

Grimlock was somewhere, courting Susanne. She was, undoubtedly, pregnant once again. He wasn't about to stop them. He was going to make sure the newborns imprinted on him _and_ were in his constant line of sight. He had left Sue when she needed him most. He was not going to make that same mistake again.

So when Optimus stumbled upon three eggs in Grimlock's cave, the shells cracking and little hands working at freeing the rest of the body, Optimus lingered, reaching to help them, stroking their silvery bodies and helping them wobble onto their legs. They followed him everywhere. If Grimlock was jealous, he didn't show it.

The three little girls were named Star, Sky, and Lockjaw. Susanne often kicked them around, but Optimus was always there to stop the female and pat her head while the babies righted themselves and took off running again only to return to Optimus' side.

They grew fast. They learned to eat venison out of Optimus' servos without biting him. They learned to follow Grimlock only when Optimus was on his back. They learned to play with Jumper, who would drag them under the water before letting them back up.

Within weeks, Susanne was dwarfed by her children and Grimlock could lift his helm and stare right into Lockjaw's eyes. That was as big as they were going to get, just as big as Grimlock.

They were learning to carry Optimus, who was gentle with them where he was rough with Grimlock, simply because he was familiar with Grimlock. Lockjaw, Sky, and Star had no experience being ridden.

The island soon had a visitor, a very human visitor with a proposition.

"Let me fund this park. I can make it better. The dinosaurs will live in peace, with no need to perform, breed in public, or feed at certain times. They established their ecosystem before, and they can do it again on this island."

Optimus pulled back on Grimlock's reins, keeping the mech from growling. He was liking this human. He recognized him from when Jurassic World was a hit. Optimus believed that he had helped this human with the raptors when Razorclaw first came to the park. "What is your name, human?"

"My name is Owen."

"Well, Owen. It seems we have reached an agreement. What shall we call this new world?"

"Jurassic Island."

 **And since I have watched the Jurassic World movie, I can do this little part 2. X3 What conflicts will come around with Jurassic Island? I don't even know.**


End file.
